An Unconventional Double Date
by jracacia
Summary: This story continues a few weeks after "Bowser's Apprentice". Mario and Luigi are all set to have their first double date with Peach and Daisy. However, this double date is not the traditional one; they are going camping in the woods. Will their first date turn alright or will it blow up in their faces? Enjoy! Inspiration from ParatroopacX 021-Vacation Deviantart.
1. The Super Camping Bros

An Unconventional Double Date

It was another great day in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was an early morning sunrise with temperatures around the ideal time to wear short sleeve shirts and shorts. The toads were bumbling around in town square, off to deal with their own activities to spend this great day. Toad Square became much more relaxed with the second defeat of Bowser, with the common perception being that the Koopa Empire was becoming less and less intimidating. With this new carefree spirit, the Toads and the other surrounding townspeople became more confident with themselves.

Meanwhile at the Mario Brothers home, they were up around this time making some last preparations for what seemed to be a very important occasion. The house was all cleaned up, with the front door open to get some fresh air to come through. The kitchen was clean as dishes were put away. The TV room was shut off and the TV put into a storage area as well as other valuables that could get stolen once the Mario Brothers had left their dearly departed home. The laundry was freshly put, rendering of only just Mario and Luigi's usual outfits, which wouldn't be necessary for what they had planned to do. The bathroom was as clean and tidy as it could be, with a few stains here and there. Both Mario and Luigi's rooms were cleaned with both brothers packing up what seemed to be essentials for a camping trip. Both brothers were excited for this trip for various reasons, the most important one being that this was going to act like the first date between Mario and Peach as well as Luigi and Daisy.

"This is going to be great!" The Mario Brothers thought as they continued to pack their essential belongings, hoping the princesses were having as much enthusiasm as they were.

"Ok let's see Mario." Mario murmured to himself as he took inventory. "Camping outfit, check. Tent, check. Bug spray, check. Sleeping bag, check. Pillow, check. Swiss army knife, check. Two folding chairs, check. Folding table, check. Flashlight, check. Water canteen, check. Charcoal, check. Grill, check. Ground beef enough for two days, check. Firewood, check. Marshmallows, check. Trail mix, check. Eggs, check. Hamburger buns, check. Pancake mix, check. Maple syrup, check. Sunscreen, check. First aid kit, god forbid we need it, check. Playing cards, check. Football, and check." Mario then looked at his inventory for the last time before he put it inside a red backpack, distinguishing it from Luigi's. He put his spare red camping shirt with his spare red shorts inside it, since he was wearing his first pair already. He put his tent inside it, which was red on one side as well as pink since Peach was going to stay in his tent. He put his red sleeping bag as well as red pillow away. He then put the rest of this camping stuff away as he waited by the living room for Luigi to finish up. "LUIGI HURRY UP!" Mario yelled, impatient for this first date to go underway, mainly because he wanted to impress Peach with this being an unusual approach for a first date.

Mario and Luigi could still remember the time they asked the princesses out with that crazy proposal.

_Flashback 3 days ago_

_ Mario and Luigi were sitting with the princesses in the lounging room watching TV, Mario and Peach snuggling while Luigi and Daisy were doing the same thing. They were watching a sitcom about a family going camping out in the woods. In typical sitcom fashion, they run to a myriad of problems that would be unrealistic for those who had prepared very well for an occasion such as this. As the four were watching, with giggles and chuckles spurted around the duration of the show, Mario and Luigi looked at each other. They were each thinking about the same idea about wanting to go camping themselves, seeing this as the opportunity to explore the great bouts of nature that the Mushroom Kingdom had to offer_

_ "Hey I have an idea," Mario said while the show was still being played in the background, with the other three had one eye at him. "Why don't we go camping?"_

_ "I think's that a great idea." Luigi replied still having one eye glued at the screen, watching the image of the family failing miserably to pitch a tent. "What do you girls say?"_

_ "Is that what they're doing on the show." The princesses said as they didn't know anything about camping. "It looks hard."_

_ "Wait you haven't heard of camping." Mario brothers said with the princesses shaking their heads no in unison, looking sheepish as well. "MAMA MIA. You ladies have been missing out!"_

_ "Oh really," Daisy said, putting her hand on her hips as she got out of her snuggling position with Luigi. "Then tell us, what is this 'camping' thing?"_

_ "It's so much fun," Luigi replied as he put his shoulder over Daisy, giving Luigi a playful look with her eyes. "You get to go out and explore the great outdoors, no technology to distract us. Nature being our solace, and not to mention the privacy we would have."_

_ "Privacy hmm," thought both princesses, looking at their lovers seductively._

_ "And," Mario continued as he cleared his throat to speak. "We could all think of this as our first double date in a way." Mario chuckled bit even though that's what he wanted it to be, not too keen on the whole traditonal way that a first date should occur._

_ "First date…" The princesses thought with excited expressions on their face. "OK Let's do it!" The princesses exclaimed, excited with the fact that this was going to be their first date with the men they truly loved._

_ "YAHOO!" Yelled both Mario Brothers as they both gave their princesses a warm embrace, making all four of them blush as they shut off the TV._

_ "Luigi and I will get ready for the trip then," Mario said as both brothers waved both princesses good bye and started to head for the door, with both princesses waving back and blowing them goodbye kisses. "We'll get everything ready for you, just make sure to bring sleeping bags, outdoor wear, pillows, and that sexy enthusiasm." Mario then winked at Peach, who winked back at him._

_ "Alright Romeo," Daisy replied, winking to her own lover, with Luigi winking right back. "When do we plan on doing it?"_

_ "Does three days from now sound good." Mario replied with both princesses nodding yes. "Alright we'll see you then."_

_ End of Flashback_

"And today's that day." Mario thought as he finally saw Luigi walking down the stairs with his own green back pack on him, ready for the trip. Luigi was wearing his green camping shirt and camping shorts along with bringing everything that Mario was bringing too. Instead the sleeping bag, the pillow were green and the tent he was going to pitch was green on one side and yellow on the other as he intended for both Daisy and him to sleep inside. Luigi was just as nervous as Mario was, as they both wanted this first date to go well and not have it blow up in their faces.

"LET'S A GO!" Yelled both Mario Brothers as they went out through the door, making sure that it was properly locked and set off for Toadstool Castle to pick up the princesses to begin their camping trip.


	2. The Nervous Princesses

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were getting ready for the camping trip. Both princesses were packing away quickly, excited that they were finally going to have their first official date with the Mario Brothers, with the couples just spending time around the castle and such. As the Mario Brothers had told them to, the princesses went to work packing away the necessity components for their camping trip.

For Princess Peach who was thrilled to be spending time with her beau, Mario, packed up the various outdoor wear she would be wearing which had the same theme with each of her clothes being colored pink. She packed away her pink sleeping bag and pink pillow as well. She tied it all together in a small pink backpack as she checked her room to make sure she wasn't leaving anything behind. She then made a quick cleaning of her room before shutting it closed, leaving it abandoned for the next day or two. Peach then made her way to Daisy's guest room, who was still packing up. She knocked on her door, wanting Daisy to answer it. "Daisy you almost done in there?" Peach asked, trying to urge her to hurry up as they didn't want to make the Mario Brothers wait for them than they needed to in order to get ready. "The Mario Brothers are going to be here soon."

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Daisy replied as she was finishing up packing her stuff too. She was also excited about this camping trip, wanting the opportunity to spend some quality alone time with Luigi. Daisy packed away her orange-yellow various outdoor wear that she would be wearing for the camping trip. She also packed away her orange-yellow sleeping bag and orange-yellow pillow as well. She also packed away a ghost story book, in which she cast a devious smirk upon her face. "Those boys are goanna squeal like piggies when I read them these stories." She then had her mind on Luigi, which made her devious smile turn into a playful one. "Weegee's goanna look so cute doing that." She then put all of the items into her orange-yellow small backpack as she tidied up her room a bit. She then exited outside her door, where Peach would be standing a few feet in front of her, waiting until Daisy was done to go into the lounge room, where they would wait for the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Ready?" Peach asked.

"Yep. I can't wait to get this camping thing or whatever it's called started." Daisy said with an enthusiastic tone as they made their way down into the lounging room. They sat around in the couches set about, talking about how they thought the whole camping trip was going to be like. "I am psyched to get this trip going. It will be a nice change of pace instead of doing the whole princess thing routine. "

"I admit," Peach replied with a small smile on her face. "It would be a nice change of pace instead of tending to royalty matters and getting the occasional kidnapping by that Bowser dweeb." Daisy nodded, although she had mixed feelings about the last statement that Peach had made considering that surely this time Bowser was dead by the way the four of them observed The Ranger defeated him in the Sky Arena a few weeks ago.

"I'm sure Bowser's got to be rid of this time. I mean all four of us so Bowser go down into that abyss below. I wouldn't have seen a reason for him to come back from something like that." Daisy replied with a bold confidence on her face. Peach, on the other hand, was a bit skeptical.

"I can't agree with you on this Daisy." Peach replied, her look becoming more of a serious and concerned tone. "I thought the same way when Bowser fell into the lava pit the first time he captured us, but you convinced me otherwise and there he was trying to capture us again. So I have a feeling he'll return but we just won't expect it." Peach suddenly had a gloomy expression on her face, to which Daisy wanted that change.

"Come now," Daisy replied, putting her hand on Peach's shoulder. "Today's supposed to be a happy day remember. It's going to be the best of friends going out with the heroes any girl would want. We should be thinking about that rather than some stupid leader whose only going to get his butt kicked time after time." Peach's gloomy expression than changed into a small smile. "There now that's better."

Meanwhile, on the way to Toadstool Castle, Mario and Luigi were making their way towards Toad Town, where the crowds gathered to the influencing presence of the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. The toads cheered for them, still euphoric from their last victory against Bowser. Mario and Luigi waved to them, acknowledging how grateful they were to have adorning fans such as this. The Mario Brothers than silenced them, realizing that they had other pressing things to attend to.

"People of the Mushroom Kingdom," Mario said, with everyone in silence as they were in awe of the charismatic voice that the red hero had possessed. "Luigi and I are rather in a hurry to get things prepared for a special occasion. Your total cooperation is most appreciated. So we-" Mario's voice was then cut off by a Toad in the distance as he shouted out a question to both heroes.

"Hey Mario Bros is it true you're dating the princesses!?" The toad asked, followed by a glaring stare at Luigi.

"WILL YOU QUIET DOWN! MARIO'S TRYING TO SPEAK!" Luigi yelled, causing the toad to swallow hard and keep his big mouth shut. "Please continue Mario." Mario then cleared his throat again, going back on his train of thought.

"So we need to ask you wonderful toads if there is a flower shop nearby?" Mario asked with thousands of toads wanting to answer the question for him. However, due to the numerous responses that they were getting, the total aggregation was making the toads seemed incoherent, which was testing Mario's patient. "SILENCE!" Only ONE toad needs to respond thank you!" Mario said, which make all toads shut their mouths except for one.

"Yeah the flower shop is located a few minutes straight ahead. You guys can't miss it." The toad replied, getting a bow of gratitude from both Mario Brothers as they proceeded to make their way to the flower shop. The flower shop was a dainty little shop, no bigger than the other storefronts that seemed to be scattered all over Toad Square. There was a tiny flower garden that made up the front of the store, with more plants of various species inside it. Mario and Luigi opened the door to which the store owner operating the flower shop greeted the brothers, eyes widened in surprise that they were her in this store.

"Good morning fine gentlemen," the store owner said, his voice beaming with excitement that the Mario Brothers decided to enter this store. "What can I do for you fine gentlemen today?

"Good morning my good man," Mario said as he put his hand out to shake the store owner's, which he did so with high enthusiasm. "Listen, Luigi and I need to buy separate flower bouquets for a special occasion we have today."

"Oh a date I see." The store owner says as he gives a friendly smile to both brothers, who smile sheepishly and blush a bit in response, giving the storeowner the satisfaction that he needs. "Well what flowers are you looking for specifically?"

"If you have any petunias they would be great." Mario replied with a smile beaming upon his face.

"Daisies would be great for me." Luigi replied, with Mario giving a sarcastic look over Luigi's direction.

"Really daisies?"

"Come on Mario. Think about it. It's her name, the purchasing of these flowers would make sense."

"Yeah it makes sense you're a cheapo."

"Why you-" The arguing then ceased with the storeowner pounding his right fists on the table, causing the Mario Brothers to give full attention toward him.

"Now boys," the storeowner said as he found both the bouquets that the Mario Brothers requested. "There's no need to fight in my store. The bouquets are free of charge by the way, just for showing your presence over my store. Business is going to be booming for me. Have an excellent day! "The store owner waved them goodbye with a friendly smile, with the Mario Brothers waving them back as they exited the shop with a bunch of customers coming out the other end, making dollar signs show in the storeowner's eyes. "This has got to be my lucky day." The storeowner thought as he spent the rest of the day serving a lot of customer their orders.

"Well that was easy," Mario said as he carried the petunia bouquet that he ordered for Peach as both brother made their way to Toadstool Castle.

"Yeah," Luigi replied as he was carrying the daisy bouquet that he ordered for Daisy. "Now we can go to the princesses not empty handed." Mario silently nodded his head as they approached the bridge to the castle. The crossed the bridge, feeling a little tired from the entire luggage they carrying and knocked on the door, anticipating the princesses to answer it.


	3. Toadsworth's Pep Talk

After a few seconds, the door was opened to reveal Toadsworth's welcoming presence as he was happy to see the Mario Brothers once again. "Ah Master Mario and Master Luigi. It's welcoming to see your presence once again." Toadsworth then inspected the Mario Brother's attire as they were in their camping gear still. "I see you already have your best outfit on." Toadsworth chuckled, with only cricket noises to accompany his joke. "Anyways, I guess you've come to seek the princesses for the 'special occasion' you've been planning. Am I correct in assuming that?" The Mario Brothers nodded. "They're just in the lounge room awaiting your presence."

"Thanks Toadsworth." Both Mario Brothers replied as Toadsworth walked the Mario Brothers inside. The Mario Brothers put their stuff down near a wall that didn't obstruct anyone from walking, and then saw Peach and Daisy, as they were wrapping up their conversation about the expectations of the camping trip they were going to take part in. The princesses looked in the direction of the Mario Brothers, with Peach giving a playful smile at Mario and Daisy giving a playful smile at Luigi. Both Brothers shuffled their feet nervously and blushing a bit, causing the princesses to giggle.

"To think you've been dating us for a few weeks, and you're still nervous to be around us." Daisy said, causing the princesses to giggle a bit louder.

"To be fair, you're dating us. So who's the bigger fools?" Mario replied causing both brothers to chuckle and the princesses to stop giggling, and roll their eyes playfully.

"You're lucky we two like you so much." Peach replied with Daisy giving an emphatic Mhmmm in agreement.

"Anyway are you two girls ready for our camping trip?" Luigi asked. Daisy got up from the couch she was sitting on, and walked over towards Luigi, causing him to tense up around her.

"Course I am Weegee." Daisy replied kissing him softly on the cheek, causing Luigi to tense up even more, which was Daisy's way of entertaining herself whenever she was around him. "He's so cute when he does that." Daisy thought as she gave him a loving look with her eyes, to which Luigi responded with a small smile, adjusting his cap around to make it straighter and more professional.

"Then let's a go." Mario said. Peach then got up from the lounge chair she was sitting on and approached Mario, causing him to get nervous as well but less so than Luigi gets around Daisy.

"OOOH," Peach squealed, giving Mario a big kiss on the cheek. Mario then wore a goofy smile around his face, causing Luigi to chuckle a bit to which Mario ignored. "I just love it when you Italian accent shines itself to me." Peach than batted her eyelashes towards her lover, to which Mario responded with a wink.

"Uh Master Mario and Master Luigi," Toadsworth said as he motioned Mario and Luigi to follow him. "Can I talk to you two for a moment? It's rather urgent." Mario and Luigi nodded as they followed Toadsworth to the kitchen.

"We'll be right back ladies." The Mario Brothers said collectively as they joined Toadsworth in the kitchen.

"Don't take too long boys." The princesses responded, as they put down their belongings with the Mario Brother's stuff. The Mario Brothers were in the kitchen with Toadsworth, who was pacing around back and forth as he was trying to find the right words to say to the Mario Brothers regarding their first date with the Princesses. Finally, Toadsworth just decided to wing it as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Gentlemen," Toadsworth began as the Mario Brothers just looked at him, giving him the attention that he deserved. "I know this isn't your first time at the rodeo."

"Rodeo sir?" Luigi dumbly asked, causing Mario and Toadsworth to slap their own faces emphasizing the stupidity of his statement. Mario then went into Luigi's ear as if to whisper something to him.

"HE'S TALKING ABOUT OUR DATE GENIUS!" Mario yelled, causing a startling reaction from Luigi.

"Mama Mia!" Luigi responded, rubbing out his ear that was just yelled at by Mario. "There's no need to yell in my ear. You want me to go deaf at an early age?"

"You're right. Next time I'll just slap you on the head an-"Mario replied only to be interrupted by Toadsworth.

"GENTLEMEN!" Toadsworth yelled out, making both brothers silent. "Thank you. Now as I was saying. I know this probably isn't your first time dating, but this is the princesses' first time dating someone they really care about."

"Really?" Asked the brothers quizzically, with Toadsworth responding by silently nodding his head.

"Truth is," Toadsworth continued. "All the 'dates', if you can even call them dates, were just with princes who wanted money or their kingdom or just liking them for their beauty or all the above. Very shallow creatures they turned out to be, and thus Daisy nor Peach have ever been happy on a date. I feel this is the first opportunity for them to actually have that experience of having happy. I know you two also feel this way if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes." The Brothers responded, as Mario wanted nothing more than to make Peach feel happy and enjoy herself on her first date as well as Luigi wanted the same thing for Daisy.

"Good. Then I'm going to give you a few pointers of how to win over the princesses' heart. Actually you have already done that now." Toadsworth chuckled a bit, with Mario and Luigi chiming in with a couple of their own chuckles. Toadsworth then went back to his serious expression. "Anyways, the first piece of advice I would like to give to you two would be to compliment them every chance you get whenever you the opportunity to do so. The princesses are going out of their way to do something they have never done before nor even heard of. I don't even know what camping is frankly. Thus they are going on a whole new experience to them so they going to try extra hard just to impress you and vice versa. So just be sure to do as much as you can to take advantage of every opportunity to spell out the positives as that will really give you two some talking points out, which brings me to my second point. Don't be awkward around the princesses. Try to bring up as much conversation as you can while on this date. Just pretend that you two are chatting it up with your dates like they are really good friends. Once you build up that initial point, conversations will start flowing out like a waterfall. Lastly, just be yourselves as that is why the princesses love you. I hope you heed my advice and DON'T SCREW UP!"

"Thank you Toadsworth." The Mario Brothers responded as they shook Toadsworth's hand.

"Have fun on your date gentlemen and good luck." Toadsworth responded as Mario and Luigi went back to the main hall where the princesses are, as everyone was ready to get the camping trip moving along. The Mario Brothers waved to the princesses, with the princesses waving back.

"So what did Toadsworth want with you two?" Asked Peach, curious as to the urgent matter Toadsworth was referring to later. Mario and Luigi then looked at each other slyly, remembering the pointers that Toadsworth gave them.

"Oh he just wanted to give us a pep talk about today." Mario responded with an upbeat tone as he got his stuff from the ground.

"Yeah, just wanted to set us straight for the right things to go down tonight." Luigi said with the same confidence Mario had as he gathered up his belongings.

"Awesome!" Daisy responded, still enthusiastic to try out camping. "Then let's get moving." With that, the Mario Brothers and Princesses left Toadstool Castle as they began their trek to the destination that Mario and Luigi, having been experts of the woodlands since their time in the Mushroom Kingdom, had in mind.


	4. Through The Woods

The Mario Brothers escorted the princesses to the destined trial that they wanted to hike in order to make it to the campsite. They followed a paved road through Toad Square, with various toads greeting their presence as if they were celebrities. There were even some paparazzi trying to take pictures, trying to make a big deal about the date that was taking place right now.

"Come on princesses," One member of the paparazzi said, making Peach and Daisy feel uncomfortable and covering their faces with one of their hands. "Just one little peck on the cheek on your beaus." The paparazzi kept taking pictures with the cameras, the situation becoming more tense and uncomfortable as it progressed. It finally caused Mario and Luigi to take offense, and going back to the paparazzi as they were still shielding the princesses from the cameras.

"Here's a press story for you guys!" The Mario Brothers yelled as they punched a cameraman in the face, causing him to tumble backwards and break his camera, causing the paparazzi to stop what they were doing. "Now if I were you, I would scram before we start breaking more cameras and possibly a few faces!" The paparazzi disappeared just as quickly as they came, allowing the brothers to breathe a sigh of relief and returned to their princesses, who were smiling lovingly at them.

"Another day saved thanks to these wonderful heroes!" The princesses exclaimed collectively as both Peach and Daisy pecked their lovers with a kiss on the lips, making both brothers goofily smile which made the princesses giggle some more.

"Oh it was a nothing!" The Mario Brothers replied as their Italian accent showed whenever giving or receiving affection from Peach and Daisy, which was quite often in their case.

"Anyways, shall we proceed?" Mario asked rhetorically as the four of them made their way past Toad Square and onto the entryway of the trail, which would take them to their campsite.

"May I have your hand in this hike?" The Mario Brothers said to their respective princess as they bowed down and left their hand for the princess to take. The Princesses responded by taking their hand, giggling at how silly the Mario Brothers were making themselves so far. They then ventured off into the trail, which was still light enough to see as it was the early afternoon. They travelled through a dirt path that had the impression that it was recently built as there was no dirt around the pathway.

"Mario," Peach asked, curious about the state of the dirt path. "Did you happen to build this trail? The trail looks rather 'new' if that makes any sense." Mario was bashful as he was blushing and putting his red cap aside, trying to fiddle around with his hair.

"Well, yes." Mario replied as he took notice of the trees around the area and then staring back at Peach, giving her a small smile. "My brother and I had been on this trail before and didn't want to get lost coming here again, especially if we were going to take our lovely dates over. Plus, we thought this would be the more scenic route coming here." Mario then gave a wider smile towards Peach, who beauty was highlighting the scenic passage that they were taking. "I'm glad I was right." Mario then kissed Peach's hand, making her flush a bit in her cheeks, and then giving a wide smile in Mario's direction.

Meanwhile, Luigi and Daisy had an awkward silence, with both of them trying to speak but no words were coming out. They just looked around the trees, trying to see if the beauty nature was giving them would serve as inspiration for a conversation. "Come on Luigi." Luigi thought as he felt his heart beating faster with every minute that Daisy and he were walking down the path. "You gotta find the courage, remember what Toadsworth said." Luigi then took a deep breath as he tried to make conversation with Daisy. "So Daisy," Luigi said, swallowing hard to prevent him from backing out of the conversation he was about to start. "How are things going in Sarasaland?"

"Yes, this is my chance." Daisy thought as he looked back at Luigi, giving him an encouraging smile. "Well," Daisy replied. "Sarasaland is doing very well so far. They've heard of you and your brother's heroes to rescue us both. My people want to throw you guys a celebratory feast just as Peach had done for you back at the Mushroom Kingdom. I just haven't thought out exactly when that should take place."

'Do they know about…our relationship?" Luigi asked, not knowing how to exactly word that.

"Well, they do. Everyone in Sarasaland is excited hopefully." Daisy giggled and Luigi chuckled nervously as Daisy continued to speak. "My parents knew about it a week after we started dating. They asked me if I could take you over there next week and meet you." Luigi gulped nervously at that thought, at which Daisy believed that would be the case. "Way to make your boyfriend nervous." Daisy thought as she tried to find something encouraging to say quickly. "But don't worry they are pretty good people. I mean they raised me right hopefully." They both laughed at that comment, both finally able to get conversation flowing from their end too.

"I would be delighted to meet their parents. Got to meet the great people that brought this lovely bundle of craziness onto my life." Luigi replied as he kissed Daisy's hand, causing her to give Luigi a small smile and blush a bit.

"Aww." Daisy replied, and then realized that Luigi was jokingly calling her crazy. "Hey I'm not crazy."

"Yes you are, you're crazy in love." Luigi replied giving Daisy a small smirk, to which Daisy playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well I-" Daisy then stopped realizing that Luigi was right: she was madly in love with him. Another thought then popped into daisy's mind :Luigi was crazy in love with her so she used this as her comeback. "Well, you're crazy in love with me." Daisy retorted, the smirk still being cast upon Luigi's face.

"Never said I wasn't." Luigi replied as the Mario Brothers and princesses finally made it to their destination.

"Well, here we are!" The Mario Brothers replied as they pointed to the campsite below, which situated itself in a surrounding area of trees that was right next to a lake.

"OH MY GOSH THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL!" The princesses replied as the four of them descended to the campgrounds below, ready to get the activities of the evening and the night prepared and started.


	5. Camping Activites (Conclusion)

The Mario Brothers and the princesses quickly set up their tents in order to prepare for the coming darkness that was to surround them. Mario and Luigi escorted their dates alone in order to teach them how to pitch their tents knowing that it was an essential camping skill. Both would have varying degrees of success because Daisy's tomboyish nature would help her prepare more for the tougher grittier tasks of camping more than Peach would. So for Luigi, it was very easy to show Daisy how to pitch the tent.

"So, Daisy." Luigi said as he and Daisy picked a nice spot to pitch the tent, which was overlooking the lake by a few feet. "The way to pitch the tent is exactly like this." Luigi first laid down the ground cloth on the suitable spot, with Daisy noticing the green and orange-yellow colors on it, recognizing that Luigi chose those because he wanted to share something with the girl he liked.

"I like the colors Weegee." Daisy said pointing to the different colored sides of the tent. Luigi saw this and blushed a little as he made sure to lay the tent down as flat as he could.

"Oh thanks." Luigi replied as he continued on with the tutorial. Luigi then showed Daisy how to position the tent over the footprint with the doors facing away from the gentle breeze. "This is to make sure we have optimal ventilation so we don't die of asphyxiation." Luigi said in a lighthearted manner causing both to chuckle nervously. "That wouldn't be a fun first date at all." Luigi thought as he went to the next step. Luigi then laid down the poles and taught Daisy how to assemble them. Daisy then assembled them herself and it proved little difficulty to her, which Luigi took note of smiling in the back of his mind. "Wow, she's really getting it. Hope Mario's having the same success with Peach." Luigi then showed how to attach the tent poles to the tent body, and Daisy did some herself. Luigi then showed Daisy how to stake out the tent, and then finally tucked the ground cloth material left hanging. "This to ensure we won't get any rainwater in the tent." Luigi said with a small smile of confidence, being the camping expert that he was.

"Wait it's going to rain?" Daisy said, feigning nervousness as she wanted to tease Luigi a little bit making him feel like the big strong hero that he always was.

"Not in the weather report." Luigi replied, looking up at the sky showing that there wasn't a cloud in sight. "But it's always good to make a force of habit in doing so. That way you don't forget when the storm is really a brewing. Anyways, looks like we're good from now." Luigi then turned back to Mario, who was still pitching his tent along with Peach, seeming to be having difficulty assembling it. "Looks like those two will be there for a while." Luigi commented, with Daisy eyeing him with a small playful smile.

"Well why we don't go over to the lake over there and cool off." Daisy suggested in a romantic tone as she offered her hand for Luigi to take.

"Ok my sweet little flower." Luigi said in a confident tone as Daisy responded by giggling a bit. They then went off to the edge of the lake, hand in hand, looking at the scenery all around them.

Meanwhile, Mario and Peach were having trouble setting up the tent. The fault wasn't due to Mario, since he was just as much of a camping expert as Luigi was. The problem was that Peach wasn't that apt at camping skills as Daisy was. She had trouble trying to do the things that Mario was showing her, making her frustrated. "Dammit," Peach thought as she looked back at Mario nervously, who was giving her an encouraging smile. "I'm really messing up things for Mario. I know I should have just-" Peach's thoughts was interrupted by Mario lightly grabbing her hands, helping her do the tasks necessary to make successfully set up the tent.

"Maybe we should try a hands-on approach to this thing." Mario said as he lightly guided her hands to what she was supposed to be doing. Peach smiled lovingly at Mario, who was carefully looking at what he was doing to ensure that he wouldn't mess up. When they were finished, Mario and Luigi stood up to see the finished tent, which Peach was admiring because of the colors of the pink and red colors on it.

"I like the colors Mario." Peach said, as she stood looking proudly at the tent that she and Mario finished together.

"Thank you a princess." Mario replied, who noticed that both of them hadn't stopped holding each other hands. When the princess looked back at the hands, she finally realized this too. They then looked back at each other, blushing as they didn't care as both of them were in the loving eyesight of each other.

"You're also pretty good at building tents." Peach said, giggling a bit at the goofy statement that she made while Mario just took it as a compliment.

"Couldn't have a done without you." Mario replied as his face moved closer to Peach's. Peach's face met his halfway as they shared a passionate kiss that felt like fireworks dancing at the sky above them. They let go after a good minute, sighing like people who were in love as they joined Daisy and Luigi at the lake, who were having a wild moment of their own. Mario and Peach, hand in hand, noticed that Daisy and Luigi were going hog wild with their faces. Mario and Peach, both giving smirks to each other, finally decided to announce their presence with Mario clearing his throat. "AHEM!"

Daisy and Luigi stopped after hearing that, both of them feeling a flush in their cheeks. "So you two have finally set up your tent huh?" Luigi asked, pulling out a sheepish grin while Daisy was doing the same.

"Sure did." Mario replied as he kept that smirking grin towards Luigi, as his face was getting more and more red. "Were we interrupting something?"

"As a matter of fact you were!" Daisy exclaimed who also tried to hide the blushing that was appearing at her cheeks, which Peach giving a small giggle in Daisy's direction.

"Good, cause it's time to, what Mario and Luigi call making the fire pit." Peach said as the four of them went back to the tents, and gathered up the firewood that was contained in both Mario and Luigi's backpacks. Mario and Luigi then put the firewood in a big circle, indicating where the fire would be at. Once that was setup, Mario and Luigi each carried two big logs that they had found in the forest and placed it on opposite ends of the firewood pile. Luigi then lit the fire, which got to the right size rather quickly as Mario and Luigi then got marshmallows and sticks from the woods. Then everyone sat down around the fire, Peach next to Mario and Daisy next to Luigi, as they put out their sticks to the fire, roasting their marshmallows away, feeling the peaceful and serene environment that nature was giving them.

"You know this is pretty nice." Peach said as he laid her head on Mario's shoulder, causing him to blush innocently as he kept roasting his marshmallow.

"Yeah," Daisy replied as her head was on Luigi's shoulder. "We need to do this more often. It's just so peaceful, and…" Daisy then looked back at Luigi, who was giving her a small smile with Daisy giving one of her own. "…so private." Mario and Luigi just silently nodded as they kept roasting their marshmallows.

"Ok everyone; pull your marshmallows out of the fire." Mario said as everyone did so, with Daisy and Peach pulling the marshmallow a few seconds too late as they saw their marshmallow had a good burn mark around the top, indicating it was roasting for too long.

"Dangit!" Yelled the princess in frustration as they glaringly stared at their burnt marshmallows. Mario and Luigi silently chuckled to themselves, enjoying seeing their lovers look a little foolish.

"Wow's she really cute when she gets a little frustrated for nothing." The brothers thought collectively as both Mario and Luigi grabbed the marshmallows from their stick and gave it to the princesses, allowing them to have the better one. "Here, maybe a good tasting marshmallow will help you feel better." The brothers said to their respective lover, both getting a loving smile in return.

"Aww, you're so sweet." The princess would say back as Peach and Daisy took the marshmallows offered to them and ate them, giving the burnt one back to the brothers who ate it themselves, who enjoyed these instead of the perfectly roasted ones as the burnt top taste added more pleasure to the rest of the marshmallow that was still good. "I'm just sorry you had to take my crappy burnt one." Both princesses said to their respective hero, feigning a sad expression on their faces. Mario put his hand to Peach's chin and raised it up, which made Peach smile again as Luigi did the same and getting the same result.

"Think nothing of it." The Mario Brothers said to their princess as Mario and Peach, as well as Daisy and Luigi, enjoyed a small kiss under the warmth and comfort of the campfire, before moving on to the last camping activity of the day.

"Let me get something," Daisy said as she hurried to her backpack and grabbed a ghost book, wearing an evil smile on her face. She then returned to the campfire, sitting next to Luigi. "Ok Weegee, why don't you sit next to Mario for this? Please." Daisy asked in a really sweet tone that Luigi couldn't resist.

"Ok," Luigi said in a tone that represent a crazy person in love as Luigi and Peach exchanged seats with Mario and Luigi sitting next to each other, while Peach and Daisy sat next to each other.

"I figured tonight that I should tell a ghost story tonight." Daisy said with a devilish smirk on her face, with Peach grinning a bit at the possibility of scaring their lovers.

"Please WE'RE NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING!1" The brothers said in a cocky and confident attitude.

"We'll see." Daisy said as she opened her book to reveal a special story that she wanted to tell them. When Peach saw what story she had opened too, she grew concerned as that story was extra scary that no courageous soul like the Mario Brothers would be able to take.

"Daisy not that one." Peach whispered in her ear, but Daisy didn't listen as she cleared her throat to start speaking.

"Trust me it will be fun." Daisy whispered back as she started the tale. As she was telling this tale, that was so frightening that it would be too scary to mention it in this fan fiction, the Mario Brothers became more and more uncomfortable with the way the story was progressing. They grew increasingly nervous of their surroundings, as both of them sat closer to each other for relief and a way to try to calm themselves down. They then hugged each other tightly as they were now frightened by the story that Daisy was telling them. "…and they all got game overs." Daisy then ended with a cackling laugh as the Mario Brothers were shaken up and nervous, teeth chattering all over the place as they were visibly shaken up, with Peach showing sympathy toward the Mario Brothers.

"Daisy you're scaring the children, erm I mean brothers." Peach said sheepishly as Mario and Luigi were too shaken up to notice.

"Hehe ok," Daisy said as she closed the book and brought it back to her backpack. She then went back to the fireplace as she yawned in exhaustion. "Ok I think it's time for bed." Daisy said as she grabbed some water from the lake in order to douse out the fire. "Why don't we grab our lovers over there Peach?" Daisy said, nudging Peach with her elbow. Peach, smiling shyly at her lover, walked him over to their tent, while Daisy did the same with Luigi to their tent.

Daisy than cast a smirk at Luigi, who finally was calming down a bit. "See I told you it was scary." Daisy said as she climbed into her orange-yellow sleeping bag.

"I didn't think it would be like THAT." Luigi replied struggling to get into his own sleeping bag. "I guess I just need a little sleep is all. Good night Daisy." Daisy move her sleeping bag towards Luigi's side as she put her arms on Luigi's chest attempting to snuggle with her causing to Luigi to blush a bit n nervousness.

"Good night Weegee." Daisy replied as he put her arms around Daisy's side, causing her to smile back at him. "Best first date ever." Daisy thought as Luigi and Daisy instantly went to sleep.

Mario, meanwhile was calming down as well as he was able to get in his red sleeping bag under his own power. Peach, feeling a bit guilty about the ordeal, slipped into her pink sleeping bag as both Mario and Peach slept close to each other, giving small smiles that both of them were alright and past the scary story ordeal. "I'm sorry about what Daisy did." Peach confessed as she gave a real expression of sadness of her face. "I didn't think that story would scare you that badly."

"It's ok. I guess I deserve it for being a little cocky." Mario replied causing both of them to laugh, which seemed to help Mario's fright go away. "Anyways good night princess." Mario said as both of them gave a small peck on the lips before falling asleep.

"Good night my knight in shining armor." Peach replied as they both snuggled breathing easily since both of them were sleeping by each other's side.

All four of them were able to enjoy their first date in the woods. As both tents were filled with sleeping people, a comet flew above them from the sky. It flew over the woods and over the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom as all the residents were fast asleep from the exhausting adventures of the day. All but one person. The person crawled out of his room near the hills behind Toadstool Castle to get a good look at the comet above. "What a beautiful sight." The person murmured to himself, revealing himself to be the ranger under the light of the moon. The comet then took a weird direction as it headed back to the way it came, which confused The Ranger as objects didn't do things like that. "But if that's not a real comet than what is it?" The Ranger questioned to himself as he went back to his little house, wanting to go back to that paper that he pulled from Toadstool Castle from the first adventure he had here.


End file.
